Highschool Root E
by Skoell
Summary: Ghoul kind has been brought on it's knees by the CCG's brutal raid against Anteiku, which led to the defeat of both owls, as well as the culling of the combat capable ghoul population. Ken Kaneki's fate would be sealed if it wasn't for the interference for a certain level headed devil coming to his rescue like an angel, which is rather ironic.
1. Chapter 1 The Day The World Reset

Act 1~√E

Chapter 1~The Day the World Reset

Ken Kaneki couldn't have thought of any alternate scenario that's worse than what was currently occurring. Everything he worked so hard, and suffered so much to protect, was extinguished without a second thought. Someone must've tipped off the CCG with information about Yoshimura's kakuja form with actual evidence to boot along with it. Otherwise, this would be like bringing a nuclear bomb to a fist fight. The White Reaper himself immediately cut down the Non-Killing Owl to let him be detained once weakened enough.

He never thought he would actually be happy about almost all of Aogiri showing up to surprise attack the anti ghoul task force, but clearly, they were expecting a much smaller force. Units the CCG posted outside the ward closed in to create a tight encirclement against their new assailants, making the terrorist organization realize how much of a mistake this was. The One Eyed Owl even showed up to remedy the situation after its gotten out of hands, however, the White Reaper plucked the feathers of another bird today and managed to secure them as well.

It was almost ridiculous on how badly ghoul kind was beaten today. Humanity truly has shown its tenacity by dragging everyone who opposed them through the dirt. Kaneki didn't even want to think about what happened to all the Anteiku members. The only ones who are still alive are himself and Hinami, though he really would've liked to exchange his life in place of anyone else from the cafe, he thought they deserved it more than he did. And the only reason the latter survived is because he wanted her to stay in a apartment he secured while he and the rest of the group defended the owner and the cafe.

The moral of ghouls everywhere though, it was simply eviscerated. Wiped from existence. Demolished. The CCG showed that not even the top ghouls in the entire world aren't too much for the organization to handle. This will send shockwaves all over Japan, with Tokyo being the last stronghold of the man eating species, this attack solidified humanity in this entire conflict.

The past Ken would've celebrated jubilantly that all the man eating monsters were no longer a threat to society, but now, having lived among them and understanding they are just as human as he was, it simply hurt him. Not as much as all the quinqe related stab wounds all over his body, but almost just as much. He should've seen this coming trying to challenge Arima. The only reason why he isn't already dead is because the reaper had to kick the ass of a certain owl. But all the wounds added together are basically fatal, so he is screwed either way.

The artificial hybrid counted himself lucky for the extra time he was given as he kept crawling through the snow, smearing it in blood as he dragged his body through the white expanse. So this was it, end of the line. He could probably crawl a bit longer, but decided to roll over onto his back and live out the rest of his short life looking at the sky. That certainly sounded much more peaceful and relaxing than dragging your own corpse through the cold winter streets of Tokyo.

As he relaxed into place, bleeding all over the spot he claimed for himself, he let out a sigh. Thinking of all the things that have happened in his short life as a ghoul. The fear, the friendships, the fights, the… torture, everything was flashing through his mind. His accomplishments, his failures, everything took prominence in his head right now. However, thinking about all that happened, every little bit he accomplished, actually brought him peace.

With that he prepared for his eternal slumber, slowly closing his eyes to rest before a sharp voice sounded out,

"Don't be so ready to throw in the towel just yet, Ken Kaneki."

Said the voice of a young girl to him, bringing him out of his 'ready to die state' as he shuddered a bit in shock, not like his body could move much in any other way. He tried inclining his head to see who has, expecting some young ghoul investigator that somehow figured out his actual name or something to that degree.

Who he saw instead, was a young spectacled girl wearing winter clothes staring down at him. Out of all things to see, this was the absolute least he was expecting. He was literally about to die, and then this random… wait a minute.

"You don't smell like a human, nor do you even smell like a ghoul.."

When he noticed the aroma, he couldn't help but comment on it. What the hell is she? The stench was wonderful, just like that of a human, but like a completely different flavor compared to it. The girl seemed to smirk at his comment, as if the acknowledge his observation. Before she could properly respond to him, he spoke up again instead.

"This is some sort of 'Deal with the Devil' thing isn't it."

At that the young(?) girl chuckled a little at that, trying to maintain her composure. Speaking up once she steeled herself once again.

"That's actually not far from the truth, Kaneki. But more like 'a devil' rather than 'the Devil'".

At that the artificial ghoul froze. A creature that shouldn't even exist is standing right there in front of him. Something supernatural. Though ghouls seem are supernatural in their own right, an actual, living, breathing, DEVIL is a completely different can of beans. He glared back towards the devil standing right over him.

"What do you want from me. My soul? Some favor to help birth the antichrist?"

The young woman smiled in amusement from the guesses as she looked down at the half ghoul.

"The first, but in a servitude sort of way. And before you spout out some reason why you refuse, that Hinami girl would likely be captured and will die if you don't take up this offer."

Before Kaneki could state a proper objection, he was hit by the hardest fastball ever thrown at him. This led to his breath being caught in his throat, stumbling over his words as he shut his mouth. Letting out a huff, he realized she was right. There is only so much time that the girl can spend in the rundown apartment before she is either found, or she has to leave to eat. He hates the fact that his fate is now tied to that of Hinami as well. Plus there is no one left that could help her except him. Whatever is left of Aogiri is too busy being exterminated to take in a young girl, and they were the last option. Everyone else is either straight up dead, or having to run themselves, like Uta. With that, the young man resolved himself to do what's right.

"So how does this work then, do you suck my blood like a vampire? Do I have to kill 72 young virgins?"

Said Kaneki in a joking matter. As he smiled weakly. The girl gained a serious expression and tone as she responded. Which must've been hard, this is the second time he so non nonchalantly joked to a hellish being while being at Death's door.

"No I just need to,"

She began as she pulled out a red chess piece, this one seemed to be a queen with red highlights snaking its way around it.

"place this mutation queen piece into your body, I could already tell from a distance that you certainly won't fit any of the others ones I own. You are far from a pawn now. And being specialized in one thing won't fit because you're good at both speed and strength, so Rooks as well as Knights are out of the question. Bishops are out too because you have no Magical talent yet. So, the almighty Queen is the perfect answer."

Kaneki simply stared blankly, not understanding anything that was going on, she was speaking as if he had any clue what she was talking about, which he so obviously didn't. The Devil seemed to have caught onto that and hung their head in a bit of embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I'm kind of new to this whole recruiting servants thing… I apologize if I confused you a bit, Kaneki-san."

The college student simply shook his head and looked back up at her.

"I don't have much time left, so we might want to do this fast. However, before I become some sort of slave servant thing, can I at least know the name of the person that will hold my leash?"

Having calmed down after the prior embarrassment, the girl looked at him with steeled eyes, and a hint of pride lacing her tone as well.

"Sona Sitri"

She said before letting the piece drift from her hand and having it be absorbed into Kaneki's chest, his whole body lighting up as his kakugan flared strongly, resisting the urge for his kagune to pop out as well. He clenched his teeth as strongly as he could as the power surged and accustomed to his body. But the stress eventually proved too much as he passed out.

Sona looked down at the passed out boy, before realizing she will have to drag him back all the way to her hotel room that she shared with her sister, for now. And then further realizing how her sister might react to the fact that her first peerage member is a pretty boy. Then there is the fact that she will now be held responsible to explain everything about the supernatural world to this young man, as well as how the peerage system works. If that wasn't enough, she also embarrassed herself by confusing him with the whole explanation of the rating game pieces, even though he didn't know anything about the subject and thus would've had no context. It simply made it seem she was blabbering on embarrassingly. She crisply and clearly let out her frustration with one word, finally truly breaking her calm and strategic composure with it, something that Kaneki couldn't accomplish with his blatant jokes during his own massive misfortune.

"Shit."

 **This is basically the Prologue of the story. Hopefully I've done well considering this is my first fanfiction.**

 **Obviously there are going to be heavy alterations to both series, with the Root E, where almost all ghouls die, for Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **And for Highschool DxD, Tsubaki is basically demoted to a rook. As well as the fact that this is taking place at the beginning a few years back when Sona first arrived in Japan. So the events that are actually taking place in canon are going to take a backseat for an extremely long while.**

 **Any review, negative or positive, is welcomed with open arms. If I need to improve my writing, I will do so with every review for my later chapters. English isn't my first language, however, I'm much more adept at it then most who don't start off as natural speakers.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sins of a Devil

Chapter 2~Sins of a Devil

Sona was heavily regretting her decision to have skipped her teleportation lessons in exchange for mastering chess, making use of her older sister who would overlook anything she did. She had heavy breaths of exhaustion as she basically piggy-backed a young adult half way through Tokyo before she arrived at a ward that wasn't absolutely shut down thanks to the CCG raid. She didn't hesitate to hail a taxi, and then brainwash the driver almost immediately to avoid complications later. She then also came to regret being so stone set about not getting a phone. Oh dear Lucifer, how useful one would be right about now.

The taxi finally stopped at the hotel, having to drag Kaneki back out again and carrying him on her back. _"Why didn't he wake up already!?"_ Thought Sona eternally in absolute agitation. If she had to do this with every peerage member, perhaps she'll stick to this killing machine she already has instead of going through all that trouble. Then, when she couldn't think of anything worse happening at this moment, when she walked into the lobby she noticed the elevator in the hotel was getting some maintenance. The room Sona and her sister are in was at the very top of the hotel, where all the suites are located.

"If someone could just end me right about now…"

Exclaimed the devil bitterly as she stared at the worst hell imaginable, 10 flights of stairs.

* * *

She finally made it up the final flight, now dragging Kaneki by his legs at this point. The even ground was simply wonderful for the girl as the dragging of the half ghoul became extremely easy. It was painful still, but nothing compared to those damn stairs, fuck those stairs. Her lungs heaved to get enough air in them as she covered the final stretch between herself and her room. Right when she reached the door, she attempted to reach out to the knob with the key but simply collapsed instead, her hand smacking into the top of her head. She didn't even bother raising that limb again and simply laid there, basking in not moving for around a couple minutes.

After she had her rest, she weakly kneeled and inserted the key, turning it and opening up the door to inside the room. Now it's time to face another hell as the sole occupant of the room perked up, before gaining a look of confusion and then anger; trying to convince Serafall to not brutally murder her first and only peerage member.

"So-tan, have you brought something here to let my anger out on, or did you seriously drag a boy back here?"

Asked the Maou, lacking her usually cheery and ditzy tone, though replaced by an angry one that didn't truly seem that threatening, as she glared at the knocked out male. Sona internally panicked at that comment, but managed to uphold her composure.

"He is the first member of my peerage."

She answered back, straight forward and to the point. Her older sibling got her pouting face once more.

"But why did it have to be a guy?! He will simply try to steal my So-tan away from me!"

Said the Leviathan angrily as she stomped her foot. Her little sister couldn't take her seriously at all after that, blankly staring at what's supposed to be a powerful devil preparing to throw a tantrum you'd get from someone far, far, FAR, younger. Sona didn't even get a chance to respond before her older sibling raved again.

"The simple solution is to just get rid of him, there's another person I know who would make a much better fi-"

The Maou didn't get to finish her thought as Sona interrupted, finally fed up with her sister's nature of always interfering with her life, even when she didn't need it. The fact that she was exhausted from all those blasted stairs didn't help either.

"Get off my ass Serafall! This is the one promising member I could find since arriving here and you want me to abandon him? Grow up god dammit! This isn't a magic girls show like you always attempt to play life as!"

Ranted the Sitri heir angrily, and once done, resting her forehead in her left hand.

"Just why are you so adamant on always frustrating or embarrassing me, sister.."

Mumbled out Sona audibly. Serafall meanwhile kept quiet, until suddenly standing up, and walking to the door, stepping over the two arrivals as she looked back momentarily. Seriousness having replaced her mock anger as she finally responded.

"I'm going out to get something done that I've been putting off for a while. If he tries anything while I'm gone, he dies."

Said the devil simply yet threateningly, before Sona dragged herself and Kaneki a bit deeper into the room so Serafall could close the door, leaving the two in absolute silence. And now Sona was absolutely lost on what to do at this moment. Who knows how long it'll take him to wake up. With a heavy sigh, the young devil, dragged Kaneki over to the sofa in the suite, preparing to dump him on top of it. She felt a bit, no, very guilty about her outburst to her older sibling, but it was going to happen eventually with Serafall always trying to baby her and keep her all to herself. And it's not like she didn't have outbursts like this before, after a day everything went back to normal, so it shouldn't be something she had to worry about too much. Sona mulled over her thoughts a bit longer before deciding to finally spill the ghoul onto the couch, stepping back afterwards and finding a seat. She felt exhaustion finally creep back in like it did when she tried to open the door, but this time she didn't fight it, giving off one last comment before slumber took her in.

"How much trouble are you going to get me into huh, Kaneki."

* * *

The half ghoul had been dreaming the whole time he was passed out. It vividly recounted his time with Rize, including all the times she spoke to him as an apparition. The last thing he remembered before he woke up is when he bit right into her to embrace his ghoul side. As soon as his teeth touched the flesh, he was suddenly thrown out of his dream.

He gasped as his eyes snapped open, realizing he was sleeping on a couch as he sat up, taking a hold of his head as pain wracked it. Once he regained his focus, he looked to his side, seeing the girl, no, devil, who rescued him from death. She was fast asleep on a recliner, which meant she must've been out for a very long time. Especially since he saw the cracks of dawn from the window. He relaxed a bit into the couch as he leaned his side against it, observing the young girl with a keen eye. _"I have to admit, I got lucky that it was a devil this cute who found me."_ said the ghoul in his head as he chuckled internally. Humor was truly the best medicine for everything he recently went through.

He remembered when she told him her name. 'Sona Sitri', if his hunch was right, at least from all the horror books he read, the Sitri are one of the 72 Demon Pillars. Though, that is all he knew, he will need to ask some questions to get the full picture of it all. On that topic, what was it with those chess pieces, especially the one she placed into him? That confused him to such a level he didn't even know where to start, mainly thanks to her rambling about strength, speed, and magic. However, that was nothing in comparison to what he has to wrap his head around at this moment, recounting the events of the last time he was awake.

"I'm a devil now."

He said simply, realizing the circumstances, how his body felt as if there was a new energy residing in it, as well as his bond to Sona. The line that held him to her felt like it was doing more than simply acting as a leash, but also stabilizing the new energy inside him as well. People don't logically get upgraded in this matter when they become someone's servant, but, it really made sense for devils to do this from Kaneki's point of view. He doesn't know if a human or a ghoul can safely enter hell unless they were devils themselves. He didn't know if it was really true, but it was a good logical assumption. Or maybe there is another reason that devils can turn others into their kind with something that was almost like a cheap party trick.

He mulled over the fact that he was now a devil as well, since he still felt the ghoul part of him active. He's like one of those people with ancestors that came from every single country on Earth. He wasn't as shocked or distraught about his change, looking down at his open palm before flipping his hand over and looking at his still blackened nails. He had already become a monster long ago. This was like being promoted to regional supervisor from coffee boy in a company he didn't exactly like once upon a time, but came to accept the way it was run the longer he spent doing his job. Going from a ghoul, a backwater creature that knows only destruction and pain, restricted mainly to the wards of Tokyo, all the way to a DEVIL, something supernatural that only angels are truly able to combat as far as he knows, was also a bit humbling.

At first he thought of himself as one of the stronger ghouls, which meant he was one of the strongest beings in existence as far as he knew, and now he got punched in the gut and got told that he didn't even scratch the top 1000. Lucifer himself must be scary and all powerful to a ridiculous degree. But, if devils exist, then that means that there are also angels as well as fallen angels. Well shit, now he really was a godle- _"Ow, what the fuck!"._ Kaneki was processing what just happened until it finally clicked, being a devil, he can't mention the main figure of Christianity without experiencing pain, whether mentally, or physically. This is going to get annoying if he ever meets anyone that is extremely zealous to the faith.

He let out a tired sigh at all his thoughts as the shifting on the recliner got his attention. Sona is waking up. He waited calmly for her to fully wake, mentally preparing all of his questions when she was able to take them. He silently watched her as she performed quick yawn with her eyes closed and teary before opening them up and looking up at him, seeing that he's finally awake.

"Good, well, I don't know what time it is."

Said Kaneki as he was about to tell her 'good morning'. And with it darkening outside, he was glad he avoided that landmine.

"I hope you slept well. Because we are going to have a long discussion, Kaneki-san."

Responded Sona in a neutral tone, correcting her glasses as she looked at the half ghoul. He stared back, before a light bulb popped into his head with the perfect first question.

"Firstly, how do you know about me and everyone else?"

He hoped it wasn't something like mind reading, if that was the case, he would like to just die right now. Not being to keep any secrets from someone would be a horror case scenario.

"By using a familiar, a magical creature bound to a devil through a contract. I had it start observing you purposefully after it witnessed the incident that turned you into a ghoul."

Explained Sitri with composure. Now that, Kaneki didn't find too out of place. Because let's be honest here, who wouldn't be intrigued by a crazy experiment like that, fusing a ghoul and human together through surgery. Kaneki didn't hesitate to fire another question that he felt could be important.

"And what exactly is your familiar doing now?"

Asked Kaneki, expecting an answer like 'monitoring CCG agents' or 'keeping this building secure', but what she said instead took him aback.

"Watching over Hinami until we can get to her."

Answered the heiress back simply, but that answer completely rocked Kaneki, leaving him wide eyed and flabbergasted. He was about to say something before she politely raised her hand and interjected.

"Before we go and rescue her, my familiar will warn her if anything gets into the building and help her escape in case we don't make it in time. However, first and foremost I need to catch you up on the world you didn't even know existed. I know you were a good student while in school, so hopefully you'll be able to keep up with everything I talk about."

Kaneki was frozen for a moment before nodding deciding to go along with the schedule. Hinami was still safe, that's all that really matters right now. If the knowledge that Sona is about to share will help Hinami as well, he won't hesitate to absorb every little bit of it. Though he has a feeling that Sona is probably going to recruit Hinami into whatever this is as well, sighing to himself at that self realization before the female devil began her lecture.

* * *

 **Aaaand there, Ch 2 is all done and dusted. this one was far more fun to write for me actually, though writer's block constantly loomed over my shoulder like a plague.**

 **So yes, Kaneki assumed correctly that Sona will recruit Hinami into the peerage (I'll likely make her worth three pawn pieces). Though the rest will remain the exact same, no more alterations to it other than what has already been discussed.**

 **Now I'm going to reply to the reviews I've managed to get so far, only two, but hey it's a start!**

 **christian.** **1; Yeah I thought so as well, looking back, it was a bit clunky and unentertaining on how I wrote the reincarnation. I'll try to improve on everything with more details then!**

 **ARSLOTHES; Well, I was planning on Kaneki to have a monogamous relationship, sorry fam. Though there will be some background harem shenanigans from two characters. One of the is rather obviously Issei. The other, I wont give them away yet, but you can already guess.**

 **Those are the only reviews I got so far, hope to get more with this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Believe

**Update: School started back up so things might slow down a bit, I apologize for the inconvenience. More things as well on the end.**

Chapter 3~Believe

"I'm guessing you didn't know anything about the supernatural world before I revived you correct?"

Asked Sona to Kaneki who was sitting across from her on the couch, while the high-class devil remained seated on the recliner. Her fingers intertwined as she asked the question. Once the ghoul shook his head no at the inquiry, the king of the peerage sighed tiredly, slumping for but a second before perking back up again.

"You'd probably like for me to cover things about where your species, well, technically half of your species, stands in all of this right?"

The young man simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. With that the youthful yet appearingly stoic devil leaned back, she needed to be relaxed for all this talking after all. So she started off from the get go, right out of the gate to get it out of the way.

"The country of Japan is the last place that ghouls appear in large numbers. Everywhere else, you could say they're basically extinct."

Sona began, shocking Kaneki a bit. He could've avoided ever having to go through all his pain and suffering by simply visiting Taiwan, South Korea, or some other nation for a short amount of time. The Devil then continued with her information dumb.

"The reason for this bizarre occurrence is because of how the ghouls were in their former roles until they became what they are today. Until around 200 years ago, there was no documented history on ghouls. All of the stuff you do see that claims so, was fabricated. Realistically ghouls would've simply enslaved humanity long ago, if there wasn't something else in the picture."

Kaneki widened his eyes at that, he never really did think about it. WHO would've stopped the ghouls hundreds if not thousands of years ago? No quinque was produced until 1812, stated by multiple sources, and that's around the time when Sona said actual ghoul documentation started showing up. That could only mean…

"That means that ghouls were supernatural creatures beforehand who could completely hide their presence from humans, right?"

Asked Kaneki, with a nod from the girl confirming his suspicions. She smiled lightly at the fact that Kaneki was able to pick up on meaningful context clues. She struck gold that her new queen was not like that of her best friend, who would more than often point out sexual innuendos instead. After a light shiver remembering one encounter, the Sitri heiress went on to explain more.

"Ghouls were formally known as Nachzehrer, thanks to their German origin and former mystical power. They came around the same time as the rest of the supernatural factions. The shadow from the Nachzehrer legend came from the ghoul's kagune. And the suicide as well as plague victims turning into Nachzehrer after death, it came from ghouls eating the corpses of those that perished in such a manner. With their magical abilities, they made few humans who saw them believe they were merely smart zombies. They disguised themselves by manipulating the knowledge on their actual nature. Which was utterly different from all the other creatures that roamed the Earth at the time."

Kaneki was steadily taking notes in his head. He simply thought about how Sen Tatsuki could've had a field day with this topic, writing several series of horror novels all about it. This world that no one knew about before, it was simply awe inspiring.

"Nachzehrer mainly focused on the other supernatural factions however, which prevented them from simply enslaving humanity. They were the second strongest on a rounded scale next to the dragons, simply from the terrifying strength of each member of the species. The strongest of them gained a Kakuja by either cannibalism or by eating species like devils, angels, yokai, and in some rare cases, minor gods. They didn't match the might of the Biblical God, Michael, Lucifer, Azazel, Odin, Zeus, or any of the other strongest beings individually, the highest they came with a single member was 11th place, but as a unit, they're utterly terrifying."

Said Sona, preparing to lead to the downfall of the whole race. Kaneki could actually tell from how she was phrasing things, making it seem like the ghouls were almost nigh invincible as a group before they crashed and burned from a horrible mistake.

"Let me guess, the… Nachzehrer Faction commits a grave mistake that basically cripples them."

Sona chuckled lightly at that, thank Satan that she didn't pick a peerage member who would simply be lost in this sea of information, but one who instead navigates it almost without trouble. She went on after his correct guess.

"Right, but a bit of an understatement. The Nachzehrer leader declared war on all the other factions after both the Great War between them all, which the faction as well as the dragons had no part in, the Devil civil war, which again, the ghouls ignored, and the containing of the heavenly dragons, which the Nachzehrer also dismissed. They underestimated how strong and how quickly all the factions recovered from their conflicts, and after 500 years of harsh combat, were basically exterminated. From tens of millions to a mere couple thousand with the highest peak since then being near 500,000. After the ghouls lost, their supernatural abilities were sealed. So unless a devil, angel, or some other creature that fought against them unlocks the abilities for them, they are basically forever lost. They retained the kagune and improved physical abilities, but their life span was reduced to that of a human, and they couldn't access any spells. Just to put another nail in the coffin of the doomed race, the winning team manipulated humans to constantly hunt and fear ghouls. This all leads to your current position, Kaneki-san."

Ended Sona, with the history of the 'Ghouls'. If Kaneki couldn't have felt any more crushed about not being the strongest, he finds out he wasn't even one of the strongest among the Ghouls. Not even the One Eyed Owl scratched the list for how powerful the species once was. What's ironic is that he's likely one of the only ghouls who know so far, and he wasn't even born as one! He shoved the negative thoughts that wounded his pride, the pride which oddly started popping up more once he was revived, out of his mind, there are more important things to worry about after all. First, the fact that ghouls are basically ostracized in the supernatural world. To the point that they lost their powers and were given the death penalty, the executioner is the very being they had toyed with for thousands of years.

Though, seeing as he was rescued by a devil, their society must have lost a lot of their hatred towards the man eaters if one of their members would so willingly recruit one and save their life. He could tell she wants to recruit Hinami as well, so it is for the species as a whole and not just the half breeds like him. With that he exhaled, swallowing all the information that was thrown at him as soon as he has awoken.

"Don't think we are done yet, Kaneki-san, I have to tell you everything about the supernatural world, not just where you stand in it."

Said the High-Class Devil as she sensed him slightly relax, breaking him out of his prepared to sleep state as she began her deep talk about devils, peerages, the Great War, and the rest of the supernatural. The ghoul sighed heavily at that, thinking on how this is going to be a long day.

* * *

The lecture was done after the sun had already gone down. Ken Kaneki has almost never been this mentally exhausted, but thank Lord Lucifer they're getting some fresh air while fetching Hinami, or else he would've gone mad from all the information that he was forced to absorb today. On the elevator down to the lobby, Sona mouthed 'Why was this thing under fucking maintenance yesterday?!' to herself angrily. Ken heard with his massively boosted hearing, and was kind of shock on the charisma break he was witnessing. He didn't comment on it to avoid being harmed physically.

Once the elevator arrived on the ground floor, the pair of devils walked out of the hotel, which is when Kaneki asked an important question.

"So, how will we get there?"

Sona pondered the question for a little bit before replying.

"You're still in your combat get up, so let's find an alley and then use your ghoul abilities to get there, it might be a bit uncomfortable for me, but it doesn't matter in the long run."

Said the Sitri heiress as they turned their walking path into one of the aforementioned alleyways, making sure to walk deep into the darkness to ensure no one would be able to see them. Kaneki took out his mask, which somehow stayed intact and strapped it on. He then looked at his master and told her the facts upfront.

"The fastest way to get there would require me using my kagune, and its best for that if you're in my arms while we travel. That way, you aren't in its path when it's trying to pop out of from my back."

Sona flushed briefly at that before nodding. With her permission confirmed, he scooped her up by her legs in a bridal carry before blasting off with his rinkaku, the ground cracking beneath them as they took off into the air. They silently traveled, the only noise being the bustling night time city, the air rushing past them, and the occasional smacks into the ground by Kaneki's kagune to keep them catapulting them towards their destination. After around 10 minutes, Kaneki asked something he found is of great importance, something that was slightly glossed over.

"When you revived me as a devil, did I inherit those ancient powers from long ago when ghouls were Nachzehrers?"

The High-Class Devil shook her head at that before explaining herself.

"That can only be done in a special ceremony with one of the Maou. My sister is one, but she is rather upset that the queen of my peerage is a guy."

Kaneki was puzzled at that but kept quiet. Perhaps the woman is a siscon, who knows. He doesn't know how right he is about the statement he just randomly thought of in his head.

The two kept traveling for another 5 minutes before touching down onto the ground in front of some rundown apartments. Kaneki with his now Ghoul and Devil boosted nose could smell Hinami in the apartment. He smiled lightly at the fact that she's still safe. He let down Sona from his hold and was about to step up to the entrance before another familiar scent filled his nostrils. He only had a whiff of whoever it was a couple of times, a ghoul at that, but for them to come here, only a couple of people knew this location, but someone he doesn't immediately recognize the scent of is not one of them. He turned around sharply to see who was approaching, Sona, sensing from her peerage member that something was wrong here, turned with him, although at a slower rate.

Kaneki, while not immediately grasping the scent could tell who it was now, being reminded of the sweet sound of breaking bones as he saw them approach, the person was visibly shocked as well. Kaneki's visible eye narrowed at them, not expecting them to have so easily survived the battle, but then again, he didn't see them there at all. Maybe they stayed back and didn't even know what happened. Either way, HOW did they know where Hinami was? As that question popped into Kaneki's skull, he placed his thumb over his index finger and cracked it, preparing himself mentally to beat this ghoul senseless again. He asked the boy standing in front of him one question, just to see what he will say. He shall be the judge and jury as well as the executioner today if they make a single wrong move.

"What are you doing here, Ayato Kirishima?"

* * *

 **BOOM CLIFFHANGER**

 **And yes, Ayato arrived at the apartment Hinami was hidden at, but HOW did he know where it was, well you'll know next time.**

 **Anyway, as I said in the beginning, School is screwing over my writing schedule so chapters will come out slow.**

 **I will decide what to do with Ayato by the next chapter as well, so stay tuned for that.**


	4. Chapter 4 Immortalized

Chapter 4~Immortalized

The blue haired ghoul stood still in shock. Eyepatch was still alive, even when he was radioed that the half ghoul was absolutely eradicated by Arima. Now here he is, with a completely different aura as well as finally not reeking like a female ghoul. Something like that doesn't simply happen in one night. The twinge of human the young man had was completely replaced as far as the Black Rabbit could see. Plus there is this mysterious girl standing next to Kaneki as well, who had an aroma like nothing any ghoul had a whiff of before, in other words, something that looked human, that isn't human.

Kirishima was the only Aogiri executive to stay back from the raid, and he decided that the main base was far from safe if the CCG manage to capture anyone. Kaneki actually was the only ghoul survivor of the battle that he met so far, he hasn't talked to anyone else that took part ever since the radio had its transmission suddenly cut off. He discarded he device and went around the streets for somewhere to hide out at, because he heard that the main base for his former organization was heavily raided right after he left. He felt extremely lucky to have escaped from the situation.

What he came across was the apartment that Hinami was hunkering down in, and had an encounter for its current sole occupant. When he confronted her, he found that she was also rather stranded, with everyone in Anteiku likely having bitten the dust. She was the first ghoul that he has seen alive since that day. Since going all by his lonesome, even if he admits that Hinami will be annoying until she gets a hang of how to act more mature, would be a worse idea than pairing up, even if its temporary to escape Tokyo.

So imagine his surprise, when this Centipede bastard showed up without a scratch on him with some stranger that smells absolutely suspicious, along with some logically unexplainable physical changes. So his first response was rather understandable.

"Excuse me, what the fuck?"

Kaneki simply stared back stoically, giving off an intense 'no bullshit' vibe. Sona also noticeably went on guard when Kaneki managed to recognize someone, and from his tone and matter of speech, she knows for sure he wasn't exactly a friend. She then wracked her mind for who it could be based on her familiar's observations, and found it to be that 'Black Rabbit' ghoul from Aogiri, the younger brother of one of Kaneki's close friends. She didn't know how he'd react predictably since he gives off mixed signals most of the time. The dead cold voice her queen spoke in next stopped her in her train of thought however.

"Do you want to answer my question, or do you want all of your bones to be broken this time?"

Asked Kaneki threateningly of the younger ghoul, who visibly recoiled both from the memory, as well as the boosted up aura of white haired hybrid. He swears to his life it was even more oppressing than that of the One Eyed Owl. Now that is what truly scared him about Kaneki at the moment, he could already annihilate Ayato with ease, but now it would be with a mere flick of the finger. Furthermore, this came out of a day after the half ghoul's 'death'. Ayato's sense of self preservation won over his anxiety and answered back directly, though lacking the usual hot blooded tone her carried.

"I met Hinami a while after the destruction of the Aogori base, and since the organization likely died, and anyone affiliated with Anteiku was either dead or escaped themselves, we decided it's best to pair up for now to escape from Tokyo."

Before Kaneki or Sona could properly formulate a response, a certain young brunette rushed out of the abandoned apartment, carrying several bags for travel, though that would've been a bad idea for a quick getaway. The three people on the street in front of the building looked at her as she starred in shock.

"Nii-chan? Ayato-san? And whose that?"

Hinami questioned as she was rather confused by the situation. Her strong sense of smell could definitely distinguish that the white haired ghoul was Kaneki, but he also reeked of something completely foreign, and he no longer smelled like Rize either. Why Ayato was there with Kaneki, she can't really place a finger on it. While that, girl, she wasn't human at all, but neither was she a ghoul or even a half ghoul, what's going on?

"Hinami."

Addressed the half-ghoul to her with a smile, it's been too long since he's seen his pseudo sister. Well, at least it felt like it. The air immediately grew more lax around him as Kaneki's mood went up from seeing her.

"Hinami."

Responded the blue haired young man in relief. He legitimately was saying his last prayer before she arrived. If anyone can defuse this situation it was her, the last heartstring of Eyepatch who can get him to cool down.

Sona simply didn't respond. She looked up towards where the girl was standing with a neutral expression, studying the ghoul under her stern gaze. This made the young girl targeted by the bespectacled violet eyes a bit nervous, but looking at how Kaneki was standing close to the young woman, her mind relented the fearful suspicion. If her big brother, in his current state, can trust that person, then Hinami will give them the benefit of the doubt. While the devil remembered her as Hinami Fueguchi, the adoptive younger sister of Kaneki. If her having scouted them all out for months on end wasn't a clue, then Fueguchi calling Kaneki 'nii-chan' certainly was.

The Sitri heiress sighed slightly as she finally spoke up ever since she and her first peerage member arrived in front of the apartment.

"We can explain Kaneki's and the ghouls' current situation inside the apartment. Trust me when I say that you would want to hear what is said."

At that the two newcomers were struck. Hinami was the first to relent, dragging her things back inside the apartment. Ayato stood contemplating for a minute before cursing under his breath and following soon after. The High-Class Devil smiled lightly at that before following as well, along with Kaneki in tow who kept quiet. Hethen smiled lightly to himself, knowing he won't be the only one suffering from the hell that was Sona's lectures.

* * *

The two ghouls felt like they've been killed and revived multiple times from Sona telling them how she met Kaneki, the supernatural world, and the truth about ghouls. Ayato was quick to voice "Bullshit" when she started on the middle topic, but her exposing her devil wings and making a magic circle to blast him with a small amount of water that knocked him out of his chair, quickly corrected the reaction.

When she finished off with explaining on how she can unlock their ultimate abilities as a species if they were to be reincarnated into devils, Ayato jumped in quickly for the power, and Hinami simply wanted to be with her big brother figure, so reluctantly also agreed afterwords. Kaneki then finally closed his book, the Hanged Man McGuffin, and joined the three others in the main room. Cracking his finger, he sat next to his king, sighing tiredly as he proceeded to talk to her.

"So when is your sister able to turn us?" Asked Kaneki as Sona finished putting a knight piece into Ayato, and three pawns into Hinami, along with the extremely short ritual that came with it.

Sona responded with a sigh and turned to him. "I don't know. She's still angry that my first peerage member is a male as far as I know, might get even worse if she finds out you're the queen. I could try to use my magic circle to contact her, but I haven't invested any time in learning her signature for personal reasons, and haven't become advanced enough to simply contact anyone. I guess that's the first thing I'll pour my time into other than my family power and strategy."

She rubbed her temple with her hand, trying to figure something out. With one final exhale, she decided on a new course of action.

"I'm going to contact my friend Rias, she can then forward my location to Serafall. Sit tight."

Said Sona as she left into the adjoining room, leaving Kaneki with his fellow ghouls.

Ayato has something eating at him ever since he saw Kaneki, and decided now was the time to voice it. "What happened to my sister?"

Said the Kirishima, trying to avoid adding any emotions to his tone as he said it. When he saw Eyepatch's eyes widen and then drop in utter sorrow, he already has gotten his answer. Black Rabbit's hand slammed into the table, almost breaking it, the short burst of anger let out on the inanimate object led way to sadness as a few tear drops escaped the ghoul.

Kaneki felt extreme guilt at the sight, and he himself wasn't much better off having lost Touka, so he soon also joined in on the wetworks along with Hinami. She had obvious reasons to grieve, losing someone else she viewed as family dealt a huge blow to her heart.

* * *

As the three reincarnated devils poured their hearts out on the old coffee table in the other room, Sona held a small blue magic circle to the left side of her face, speaking into it.

"Rias, I'm calling in for the favor you owe me." Said the Sitri heiress curtly as the red haired devilish the other end chuckled and then replied.

"Oho, so what do you need me to do then Sona?" Sona thanked Satan that the Gremory wasn't asking weird questions or doing anything of that sort, this will be making the whole ordeal more bearable.

"Tell my sister to come and find me right now, I need her for something important regarding my first few peerage members." Sona then realized her mistake of mentioning too many details as Rias gasped in surprise.

"Wow and I never thought you'd actually get a peerage miss picky!" Teased the Princess of Ruin as she laughed at her long time friend, who on the other end was growing embarrassed.

"Be quiet Rias! It was a strategic decision to wait for the best candidates!" Answered the Blue King in a bid of desperation to get the Power of Destruction user to hold their tongue.

Thankfully, it worked. "Whatever you say, Sona, I'll go ahead and let your sister know, can't wait to meet your new peerage soon. They would have to be extremely powerful or smart to have caught your eye."

Sona sighed in relief as she closed the magic circle, not having to deal with her friend teasing her anymore. Sona was a bit envious of Rias's luck with servants, seriously, a fallen angel cadre's daughter, a nekoshou, a dhaphimir with a powerful sacred gear, and a Holy Sword Project Survivor all fall into her lap just like that. Next thing you know and she'll have one of the dragon emperors in her peerage!

She walked back into the main room just to see all her retainers cry their hearts out. Considering all they lost the last few days, she wasn't surprised. However, it was an extremely uncomfortable sight for her. She let them at it for another minute before she cleared her throat to catch their attention. The three grew to be embarrassed and hid their faces in the predicament. Meanwhile Sona shook her head and moved to the center of the room.

Holding out her right hand, a large dark blue magic circle formed over the ground, beginning to spin slowly as it expelled a misty aura. The three ghouls looked in confusion and stopped hiding their faces. At that, Sona responded without turning any part of her towards them.

"This magic circle is for creating a bounded field styled by my clan, so only my servants, in that case you three, myself, and my relatives can enter it."

Kaneki immediately relented, walking to go grab his book again. Hinami wiped her left over tears as well as she followed Kaneki, wanting her older brother to teach her more words from his literature. Ayato slouched back into his chair and started taking a nap, the emotional and mental exhaustion finally catching up with the ghoul. Sona decided to amplify her concentration on her magic, the sigil on the ground spinning rapidly before freezing and lighting up. At that the devil stepped away and went over to the lone bookshelf Kaneki put into the main room.

She took the book that caught her eye first, 'The Black Goat's Egg' and cracked it open. As soon as she read the first sentence, she could tell why her new queen loved the author so much, she could tell the affection he had for the writer from all the copies of their books stocking the shelves. She truly smiled at the sight.

* * *

 **Alright, obviously this chapter came later than all the others because of a Satan named school.**

 **However, this also gave me the chance to properly plan this out way more, having gotten ideas over the last few weeks on how to properly construct the world.**

 **Now I have thought over some things, and obviously Ayato is joining the peerage as a knight, Ukaku types focus on speed so it will make him even more of a fast boi if we give him a knight piece.**

 **Kaneki has some physical changes thanks to his reincarnation, what does that exactly mean for our artificial ghoul? Who knows. I know, and you guys don't know yet until the next chapter comes.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Announcement

**It's been several months since I've posted the last chapter. And honestly, during the time where I couldn't do anything, I've lost the initial fervor of my plans. Main reason behind that is that Tokyo Ghoul, while having been one of my favorite franchises in the past, and even one of the small handful that really got me ino anime, isn't one I spent nearly as much time and energy on as Highschool DxD and a franchise known as Type-Moon, particularly the Fate Series.**

 **As for my absence, that's actually easily explainable. Firstly, my computer broke down, and I just got a new one recently. Secondly, I was busy signing up for the military when I finally did get a new computer, a process that was more tedious than necessary thanks to the fact I wasn't born in the U.S., but instead in Europe.**

 **A combination of all of this marks the death of Root E, sadly for those who enjoyed it, and gladly for those who viewed it in a more critical eye. This however, won't mark a death with my writing in general. As I mentioned earlier, I pour more energy into Fate and DxD, so will be less likely to overlook small details. One of the last reviews pointed it out explicitly, that I basically drop kicked RC cells from TG to the curb as if they were the midichlorians from Star Wars, and I'm so goddamn happy someone pointed it out. I will need reviewers like that in the future. Whether to improve future chapters of whatever story I may write, or to downright edit the chapter with the error. Either way, I thank that reviewer for pointing it out, even if I'm dropping the story harder than the atom bomb on Hiroshima. I was even done halfway with chapter 5, but it held no inspiration to me.**

 **Enough on my rambling, again, I apologize to all who really liked this story, as short as it might've been. I hope in the future one of my other altered tales of fiction may bring joy to the hearts of those who really like my style of writing. The next project I'm working on involves a crossover with DxD again, but this time It's the Fate universe that has its hand stuck. The only hint I shall give on that front is the main character focus. Obviously Shirou Emiya. Which one is it though? It's not the one from the fate route, UBW route or Heaven's Feel Route. However, he is in one of the animated medias for the series, good luck figuring that one out, because even with all those eliminations, you still have some considerable options you really need to think through before guessing one. Also, an earlier crossover fic with Shirou really inspired me for this one, like, really jump started my noggin on ideas. It was short and never continued, but I sure as hell shall pick up the gift of knowledge that what they were planning was actually fucking brilliant and was surprised no one else did yet. Good luck finding this one out too.**

 **Okay, now I really am done. I simply couldn't keep my readers in the dark about this so decided to inform through the only story I had. Whether It'll get me kicked off or not, don't know, I've seen many authors not really care and post stuff like this anyway. Eve if I will be booted, I'll make another account and give what I am planning to give, a good goddamn story. Anywho, thanks for reading so far, and for reading my story as well! Now then, let me get back to work on my planned tale.**


End file.
